Mario Tennis: Grand Slam
Mario Tennis: Grand Slam is an upcoming sports game, being the eight direct installment to the ''Mario Tennis series'', the second installment released to the Nintendo Switch, and the third installment to have a Story Mode, succeeding ''Mario Tennis Aces'' and ''Mario Tennis: Power Tour''. Like the previous installments, Mario Tennis: Grand Slam features traditional tennis gameplay with various Mario series elements mixed in, such as the playable characters and the gimmicks introduced in courts. Some mechanics and character designs from Mario Tennis Aces reappear, but the Trick Shots work similar to the Defensive Power Shots from ''Mario Power Tennis'' (though they are activated in the same way). Gameplay The base gameplay of Mario Tennis: Grand Slam remains largely the same as the gameplay seen in Mario Tennis Aces and ''Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash''. The main objective of each match is much similar to a normal game of tennis, players will have to hit the ball back and forth with their racket. If the ball passes the other player's baseline, the player hits the ball into the net, etc, the other will score a point (equals to 15 points), and a match's game ends when someone scores after their 30 point mark. If both players have 30 points, it is considered a "deuce", and whoever scores two more times wins that game and gains a game point. The player who wins a number of game points wins a set or a match. Matches can be divided into sets. If two players tie during a set, it results in a "tiebreaker", where one player must reach seven points to win the set or match. Shot types There are many shot types the player can perform in-game. Basic Shots can be performed with a press of a button (some require a press of two buttons), and leave their respective color trail when their Chance Shot version are performed. Energy Shots use up the character's energy meter. Basic shot images are provided by Ziegs. Game Modes The game modes in Mario Tennis: Grand Slam. Tournament Adventure Mode Playable Characters Currently, there are 14 characters confirmed to appear in Mario Tennis: Grand Slam. Each character has a different skill type: * : These characters are just balanced. No pros or cons. * : These characters are good at controlling the ball, but can lack power and speed. * : These characters can move very fast, at the cost of power. * : These characters can hit the ball with great force and make the ball travel quickly, but they lack agility. * : These characters have great reach, but lack power and often speed. * : These characters' shots curve more than other characters' shots, but can lack reach. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters Non-Playable Characters Gallery OWMarioTennisGrandSlamlogo.png|The game's logo. SpikeMTGS.png|Spike's artwork. Trivia *TBA Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Tennis Games Category:Tennis Games Category:Sports Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2019 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Online Games Category:Nintendo DSGo Games